Foxfaces diary
by Criminalminds01453
Summary: So this was a project in English, Basically we had to chose a tribute from 1-11, and write 6 journal entries. I chose Foxface. Here is her diary.


**So this was a project in English, Basically we had to chose a tribute from 1-11, and write 6 journal entries. I chose Foxface. Here is her diary.**

* * *

><p>May 28,<p>

Today I got chosen to be a tribute. I am so scared. I have no idea who I can trust. Everyone seems so confident in their abilities. I can only hope I can avoid them as much as I can. I won't go into the blood bath at the cornucopia. I hope no one notices me. My name is Foxface, at least that's what everyone calls me. My real name is Anna. My red hair is really curly. I hope my family can survive the upcoming weeks. I am so scared. Mama says to try my best to in. I tell her that's there's 24 of us I have no chance of winning, especially against the careers.

Father just sits there. He offered no words of encouragement. Its like he already accepts my death. I now sit on my train as I watch the replays of the reaping. I want to cry, a little girl barely 12, was just chosen from district 11. I know she may be the first to go but it hurts to think that soon something so innocent, may be dead in a matter of days. I hope I don't have to kill her. The other one need to look out for is Katnip, I think her name is. She volunteered for her sister, Primrose.

I bet she promised to win so she can go home. I know she will do anything to win, for her sister. The other tribute from my district is crying in his room. Even the walls can't muffle his sobs. I wonder what his story is? I never talked to him much in the district. I don't even know his name.

May 30th

Today was the tribute parade. District 12 really captured the spot light. I miss home. Being in the costume representing my district hurts. I am feeling homesick. Mama must be proud of me. I am watching the replay and I look proud. Proud to be from district 5. Yeah right. I hate my district. Well not my district, but the stupid capitol. I mean why are you still punishing us for something our forefathers did? Seriously its not our faults. Quit trying to punish us!

No one can hear the silent thoughts in my mind. No one hears the cries of kids in my district as they go to bed hungry every night. I mean look at how many kids are dying everyday there. Seriously would it be hard to send a little food our way? If anyone finds this and reads help them. I have a feeling I won't survive. Tomorrows training day. I have no idea what to except from it. Will it help me? Will it make me die? Will I survive the first day? All these questions have left me nervous. Some of these kids have trained their whole lives for this. I only know my plants. Also I hope they have stuff I can use for solar equipment. I also plan to avoid any confrontation and maybe try to get into an alliance with another tribute. I doubt I will be able. No one ever really pays attention to me. Wait that's it, I can avoid them. BY the time they remember me They'll be dead already.

I only hope that I survive long enough to bring pride to my district. It has been awhile since our last victors, were crowned. I can only hope my death isn't painful. If I do die, and if anyone finds this, I want you to tell my family I love them. I know I will probably die but I must keep up brave face.

June 3rd

Today is the day that we all go into the arena. In a few hours I could very well be dead. I hope that if I do die today, I am at least able to die in the blood bath, not out in wherever we are going to be. I hope that it is someplace I can die happy. If I could go into an arena with woods I would be very happy. I mean all that I know is about the sun and plants. I have also made a stragety, to avoid all tributes at all costs. I am going to avoid the bloodbath. I am going to find water, I just hope no one catches me leaving.

Later on

So I survived the bloodbath. It wasn't hard to get away. I only had to beware of Peeta for the time being. God, that man is smart. Wait What if he dies? I hope he dies, even though he is a good person, I think, It is one less person to worry about. I miss my family. Being in the arena has shown me how quickly my life can end. In an instant, 12 lives were ended. 12 innocent children were killed. My district partner was killed in the bloodbath. Told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen. I have no food or water. How am I gonna live. Momma, I love you. Wait I just saw moss, I'm going to go and see if I can find water. Moss can only grow in water-soaked places. I'll find water if I follow the moss. I'll write again later.

June tenth.

Today the careers camp was blown up. A lot has happened in the last few days, 3 more were killed. The girl from 10, the girl from 2 and 4. I don't know they're names but I am glad they are dead. The girls from 2 and 4 were careers. With those two down it will only be a matter of time before the others are dead too. Anyway, I've been staying alive by stealing food from the other tributes.

No ones been the wiser. I miss my mom and dad with all my heart. I know they must be proud of me. I am trying my hardest to win but its getting harder. I miss home more and more. I really wish my mom and dad were here. I miss my siblings, god I miss everyone. Even the kids that would tease me and make fun of me, and ignore me, I miss the teasing. The last thing I did with my family is fight. Mama, I'm sorry. My sister was the last thing I saw and she was crying. The careers camp was blown up like I said. Yesterday when I sunk in and got food, it was still standing, but this morning I saw it was in pieces. I danced in the ashes, now the games can really begin. I saw Katniss in the weeds and I know she saw me, But I won't tell her or the Careers. I believe she blew up the food.

Game on, Careers, Game on! Welcome to the **HUNGER GAMES!**

June 12th

I spent the last few days trying to get food. I never thought that the Careers losing their foods, would inpact me. I rarely took food from them, but know looking back, I can see I relied on them way too much. I took food from them and they would never know. Rue died yesterday. The boy from one died yesterday too. I know Katniss killed him. The reason behind it is, that Katniss teamed up with Rue, and when the boy from one shot the spear at her, she shot him with an arrow. I know this because I was watching her. I followed her so I can get food.

I would take snares that had food and would take the meat and reset the snares where they were. I really think that I have a chance of winning. There's only 7 of us left. I can make it, most don't even remember I am in the games. I wish that I had died, everything would be ok then. I wished that everything was different. The people that have died are just children, just kids. Some were no older than on the brink of puberity, and others were on the brink of being an adult, then there are kids like me who are no more older then children, but not yet and adult.

June 15th

Today is the first day in a long time that I can smile. For the last few days it's been raining. Today the rain finally stopped. It makes me happy. A few days ago, Clove the girl from 2 died. I don't know who killed her. It was then the rain started. Then Thresh died. Hes' the boy from 11. Poor Thresh, so close to winning and die. Wait I hear, footsteps. Yes Katniss and the boy from her district just walked past. I can follow them. The food they find, I can take some. I know they have good sponsors. I ran out of food during the rain. All the food in my pack, the one I got from the feast they held, ran out. I can't believe my luck. Peeta left out food; I will just eat a little.

There are berries also. Oh, I don't recognize them but, I am just ssssoooo hungry. HA, I just got some of the food. I am stopping to take a rest, here goes nothing. These taste fin

* * *

><p><strong>Here is where she dies. Obviously she was writing fine when the berries posin kicked in.<strong>


End file.
